deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Dead Space
"Dead Space" redirects here. For the mobile game, see Dead Space (mobile). Dead Space is a third-person survival horror video game, developed by EA Redwood Shores (previously known as Visceral Games) for PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and Microsoft Windows. It is the first installment in the ''Dead Space'' series and was released on October 14, 2008, on PS3 and Xbox 360 and October 20 for Windows. The player takes on the role of an engineer named Isaac Clarke who battles the polymorphic undead species called the "Necromorphs" on board a stricken interstellar mining ship named the USG Ishimura. Plot Backstory and Setting Dead Space was set in 2508[note 1]. Earth went through an extinction-level event, caused by the rapacious and unsustainable use of resources. The remaining humans realized that the only way to gain the resources to survive would be to search the new planets for resources. That was where the Concordance Extraction Corporation came in. At a time of near-desperation, the CEC engineered the ship that would eventually save all of humanity: The USG Ishimura. The USG Ishimura was a ship designed for the new resource-gathering practice: Planetcracking. The Ishimura's job was to mine the other planets for their most rare and most valuable resources to take them back to Earth. Even though there are subsequent Planetcrackers (A small fleet now existed), the Ishimura remained the iconic symbol of mankind's will to survive, even after all of these decades. Thanks to planetcracking, mankind was now thriving again and the resources are plentiful. By the time of the game, the Ishimura performed 34 successful planetcracks and was now in the process of beginning it's 35th. However, the events that took place during this planet crack are the events that threatened the very survival of mankind. Characters *'Isaac Clarke' - The main character and main protagonist of the game. Isaac was a ship systems specialist and an engineer traveling aboard the USG Kellion to investigate and repair the USG Ishimura, accompanied by three security personnel and a computer specialist. Unfortunately for them, they are thrust into the middle of the nightmare that the Ishimura became. Clarke was also trying to find his girlfriend, Nicole who was a senior medical officer assigned to the ship whose fate was unknown at the start of the game. Throughout the game, Isaac stumbled across a conspiracy involving the Church of Unitology, the government and a realm of possibilities. *'Kendra Daniels' - Kendra was a technologist and part of the team sent aboard the Ishimura to repair the communication systems. She helped the player through the Ishimura in many ways by giving directions and assisting through the areas of the ship that would otherwise be inaccessible. She frequently expressed her distrust of Hammond but turned out to know more about the situation than anyone previously thought. *'Zach Hammond' - The senior security officer on board the Kellion who traveled with both Isaac and Kendra to the Ishimura. Hammond's initial desire to complete the original mission and not immediately abort put him at odds with Kendra who found this suspicious. Throughout the game, he worked to fulfill their original mission and repair the Ishimura, but as time went on, he became more disillusioned and focused on getting himself and the rest of the surviving team off the ship instead. *'Challus Mercer' - A doctor aboard the USG Ishimura, a devout Unitologist and one of the main antagonists of Dead Space. In the wake of the calamity that gripped the Ishimura, Mercer went completely insane, surrendering completely to religious fanaticism and attempting to convince the crew of the Ishimura to commit mass suicide. Mercer often worked to bar the progress of Isaac and even attempted to kill him outright by sending a regenerating Necromorph that he created himself, the Hunter after Isaac several times throughout the course of the game. To Mercer, everything that happened was God's will. He believed that the Necromorphs are the natural successors to humanity and their emergence from the corpses represented life after death. Mercer insisted repeatedly that Isaac should die and allow "God's children" to take over. *'Terrence Kyne' - The Chief Science Officer of the Ishimura who appeared later in the game and asked the surviving members of the Kellion for help. He seemed to be a bit eccentric, perhaps deranged but offered to aid Isaac in stopping the nightmare that gripped the Aegis System and the Ishimura. Kyne attempted to relieve Captain Matthius of duty during the crisis on the ship but instead seemed to have been complicit in the Captain's death either in whole or in part. He regularly interacted with his dead wife which was an apparition caused by the Marker that could not be seen by the player. *'Nicole Brennan' - Isaac's girlfriend and a medical specialist assigned to the Ishimura. The game started with a video from Nicole, asking for help after the ship's infestation, establishing one of Clarke's reasons for coming to the Ishimura. He got nightmares about Nicole as well. *'Chen' - A security officer on the USG Kellion. He was killed at the start of the game when the Necromorphs first appeared. *'Johnston' - A security officer on the USG Kellion. He was killed at the start of the game when the Necromorphs first appeared. *'Jacob Temple' - The Chief Engineer of the Ishimura who Isaac heard about throughout the game via audio logs and briefly encountered later in the game. As the ship began to fall apart, Jacob and his team attempted to repair the engines. Jacob quickly realized that the ship's engines were sabotaged. As the infection spread, Jacob began to look for his girlfriend, Elizabeth Cross. Jacob found Elizabeth alive only for both of them to be captured and killed by Dr. Mercer before they could escape. . *'Elizabeth Cross' - Jacob's girlfriend and doctor assigned to Hydroponics. As the ship began to fall apart, Elizabeth attempted to find Jacob. Against all odds, Elizabeth and Jacob found each other, only to be captured and killed by Dr. Mercer before they could escape. Plot Summary During the process of mining the planet called Aegis VII, the USG Ishimura sent a distress signal to the Concordance Extraction Corporation (CEC). The CEC dispatched the USG Kellion to investigate. As the Kellion ''attempted to dock with the ''Ishimura, a malfunction occurred with the automatic docking procedure and the Kellion was badly damaged. However, the crew landed safely and set off to find the Ishimura's crew. It quickly became apparent that the Ishimura was abandoned. As they entered the Flight Lounge, Isaac Clarke who was the crew's engineer entered a separate room to access the Ishimura's damage reports. As he did so, the Flight Lounge locked down in quarantine and the grotesque humanoids broke into the Lounge and attacked the crew. Corporals Johnston and Chen are killed while the two survivors of the attack, Zach Hammond and Kendra Daniels fled, urging Isaac to run. The defenseless Isaac was forced to run for his life through a hallway before escaping from his pursuers through an elevator. He managed to find a weapon and make contact with Hammond and Kendra through a window. Hammond realized that many of the ship's systems are failing including the ADS and recognized the threat posed by a nearby asteroid belt and sent Clarke throughout the ship to repair it's systems so they may live. He also promised to help Isaac find his girlfriend, Nicole Brennan who was a medical officer seen at the beginning of the game in a strange video received by Isaac. Indeed, Clarke's sole reason for taking this mission was to visit her. After repairing the Ishimura's ''tram system, Clarke returned to the Flight Lounge to repair the ''Kellion, but before he could, the creatures attacked the shuttle and it exploded with its wreckage plummeting to the bottom of the hangar bay. During these treks, Clarke discovered various text and audio logs scattered throughout the ship, using them to piece the events together that occurred before he arrived: The ship's Captain, Benjamin Matthius was actually an agent of the "Church of Unitology" which was a large and influential religious cult and was assigned to retrieve one of his religion's holiest relics which was known as the "Red Marker" from Aegis VII which was a planet quarantined for undisclosed reasons many years ago by the Earth Government. Disregarding the quarantine, the CEC performed a mineralogical analysis on the planet, revealing it to be extraordinarily rich in resources. While establishing a planetside colony to aid in the mineral extraction, the CEC employees discovered the Red Marker and the Unitologists among the crew passed the clandestine information to the Church. The Church and the Captain quickly replaced or won over many of the Ishimura's ranking Medical and Science officers. With the upper echelon of the ship in Unitologist hands and the records of the mining operation already confidential due to the Aegis VII quarantine, the Unitologists seized the opportunity to capture the Marker, planning to discover the secrets of human creation, evolution and purpose that they believed laid within. Soon after the Marker was extracted and brought to the Ishimura, a large portion of the civilians, first planetside and on the ship suffered from extreme hysteria and paranoia brought on by the violent hallucinations. Though the medical teams at each location screened for diseases and distributed sedatives, the crew's agitation could not be contained for long and the outbreak of paranoia evolved into mass homicidal and suicidal impulses. Though believed to be caused by proximity to the Marker, the colonists had no idea how or why this occurred. Despite this, the hysteria was kept under control until the planet crack commenced a week later. Immediately after the planet crack, the colony's power went out and the unknown organisms began ravaging the colony, infecting the bodies of the dead and turning them into "Necromorphs" which are abominations that killed and infected the dead bodies in order to spread the infestation. When the reports of this reached the Ishimura, Captain Matthius cutted all ship-colony traffic and communications off to prevent the infection from reaching his ship. The Chief Science Officer, Dr. Terrence Kyne urged Captain Matthius to halt the extraction and send a distress signal out, but as they are in a restricted system, Matthius refused, becoming ever-more focused on delivering the Marker to the Church even at the expense of his crew's safety. Kyne, believing that the decision was irrational and the Captain was buckling under the psychological pressure of his loyalties to the Church and the CEC attempted to relieve the Captain of his duty under maritime law. Matthius refused to comply, spouting fanatically about heresy. Kyne who was attempting to sedate the Captain told him to be still, but Matthius who was struggling violently was killed by Kyne in the scuffle. The syringe missed his neck and rammed through his eye socket. While Kyne did not appear to want to kill the Captain and the death may have been a freak accident, it may also have been a momentary loss of control as the Marker on the ship caused the same homicidal paranoia that was experienced on the colony. The infection spread to the Ishimura via a colony shuttle piloted by a survivor who was unaware that a Necromorph entered his shuttle prior to takeoff. The shuttle crashed into the docking bay, allowing the creatures to escape into the Ishimura's ventilation system and begin killing and infecting its inhabitants. Shortly thereafter, all of the emergency shuttles and escape pods of the Ishimura are remotely launched and they are all empty. Furthermore, the Communications Array became damaged either by the same saboteurs or by the creatures beginning to rampage through the ship. In an attempt that claimed her life, a member of the Ishimura's security team was able to launch a distress beacon which was picked up by the CEC who dispatched the Kellion. Hours later, the distress signal was picked up by the EarthGov Military which dispatched a special operations team to deal with the suspected outbreak and perform search and rescue. When the Kellion arrived, the Ishimura almost completely fell to the Necromorphs. Though Hammond stated that he was unaware about the Marker's role in everything, Daniels confided to Clarke that she believed that Hammond was lying. Clarke encountered his girlfriend, Nicole, though they could not meet directly. She was behaving strangely. With the critical systems repaired, Hammond, Clarke and Daniels are able to launch a beacon for rescue, attracting a nearby military ship called the USM Valor. However, the Valor picked an escape pod up that was launched by Hammond containing a Necromorph, became overrun with the creatures and crashed into the ship. Hammond deduced from the heavy military equipment that he found onboard that the Valor was actually assigned to destroy the Ishimura by suggesting that someone outside Aegis VII knew about the alien threat. The group decided that they must find a shuttle and escape while they could. Clarke and Hammond retrieved the Valor's singularity core in order to repair an available shuttle, but Hammond was killed by a Brute in the process. The surviving Kyne contacted Clarke by urging him to return the Marker to Aegis VII. He revealed in a video that a large creature controlling all of the Necromorphs known as the Hive Mind escaped after the planet crack and began infecting the colony. He believed that the Marker actually acted as an inhibitor, rendering the Hive Mind dormant as long as it remained on the planet. The Hive Mind's dormancy would render the other Necromorphs dormant. He concluded that the only way to stop the creatures for good was to return the Marker to the planet. After Clarke assisted him in loading the Marker onto the shuttle, Kyne was murdered by Daniels who revealed the truth behind everything: She was a government operative ordered to retrieve the Marker for her superiors. It was a reverse-engineered copy of another Marker found on Earth and was placed on Aegis VII hundreds of years ago by the government so the scientists could study its effects. These scientists discovered that the pattern covering the surface of the Marker was the DNA code for the Necromorph infection. The newly created infection escaped, began to kill and transform the doctors and the original colony fell, but the doctors successfully edited the Marker into an inhibitor and activated it. With the doctors dead and the infection locked away, the government marked Aegis VII as off-limits and abandoned the planet. The planet cracking operation was a joint mission by the CEC and the government to retrieve the Marker, leading up to the present events. Daniels left on the shuttle without Clarke, but Nicole arrived and was able to help him recall it, prompting Daniels to flee via an escape pod. Clarke took the shuttle with the Marker to the colony, placing it there, briefly pacifying the Hive Mind, but also disrupting the gravity tethers holding a large portion of the planet several miles off the surface, threatening to destroy the colony. As Clarke attempted to escape, Daniels appeared, taking the Marker back to the shuttle, removing the "dead space" field pacifying the Hive Mind once again. Through a fully recovered transmission, she showed Clarke that Nicole actually committed suicide before they arrived at the Ishimura. The Marker was somehow sentient and was using the visions of Nicole in an attempt to affect its return to the planet. Before she could leave, Daniels was killed by the gigantic Hive Mind which Clarke managed to defeat. Leaving the Marker behind, Clarke flew off in the shuttle just before the rock crashed into the planet, ravaging the surface of Aegis VII. As he set a course away from Aegis VII, Nicole's suicide video played. Clarke stopped it and simply stared into space. He was suddenly attacked by what seemed to be an apparition of Nicole in a Necromorph form. The screen was suddenly covered in strange runes and Nicole screaming and cut to black and static. Enemies Over the course of Dead Space, Isaac Clarke encountered many variants of the Necromorph threat. *'Slasher:' The most common form of a Necromorph. It attacked by using two large blades sprouted from the victim's shoulders and hands. It had an enhanced form which was encountered later in the game. *'Leaper:' A Necromorph more commonly found in the Zero Gravity areas. It attacked with its large tail, a fusion of the victim's legs and intestines. It also had an enhanced form encountered later in the game. *'Lurker: The' reanimated infants that prowled the corridors and are often found in Zero Gravity. They attacked with three barbed tentacles that fired quills. It also had an enhanced form encountered later in the game. *'Swarmer: The' tiny Necromorphs which appeared to be reanimated flesh that traveled in large groups and could jump on their victims and rip their flesh away. *'Infector:' A bat-like Necromorph with the sole-purpose of infecting the corpses with a proboscis and turning them into new Necromorphs. The Infector could create the enhanced forms of the Slashers and Leapers. *'Tentacle:' A long and thick tentacle with a glowing yellow pustule. The Drag Tentacles dragged their victims to their deaths usually into the holes in the walls. *'Pregnant:' A large hulking Necromorph that carried a payload of Swarmers. With the exception of one encounter, it would carry the Lurkers instead. It had two large scythe-like blades. *'Brute:' A very large and powerful Necromorph that could charge with great bursts of speed by using its weight and strength to crush its victims. *'Guardian:' A stationary Necromorph plastered to a wall with six deadly tentacles and would decapitate anyone who got too close to it and could fire the Pods out as a form of self-defence and hindrance. *'Pods: The s'mall embryo-like Necromorphs that sprouted tentacles and fired quills at anything alive. They are usually 'born' out of Guardians, but are sometimes found alone. *'The Hunter:' A slasher-like Necromorph able to regenerate it's lost limbs after dismemberment. One was biologically engineered by Doctor Challus Mercer. The Hunter stalked Isaac in Chapter 5 and Chapter 10. *'Wheezer:' The only Necromorph that could not attack directly. With the host's lungs expanded and relocated to the back, it could render the surrounding environment toxic. They are only found on the Hydroponics Deck contaminating the air. *'Exploder:' A small thin Necromorph with an appendage containing a highly explosive organic compound which rivalled its own size. *'Divider:' A tall and thin Necromorph with the ability to divide itself into multiple segments. It emitted haunting sounds which are similar to that of the whales. *'Twitcher:' A spastic and remarkably fast Necromorph formed by Marines with Stasis units built into their suits. Isaac also encountered the three much larger forms of the Necromorphs which served as bosses. *'The Leviathan:' A massive, amorphous Necromorph found in the USG Ishimura's Food Storage in Chapter 6. It had a gaping mouth concealing a bulbous orb, surrounded by three orifices out of which the tentacles sprouted. *'The Slug:' A large Necromorph found on the hull of the USG Ishimura in Chapter 8. It had five tentacles sprouting from its body which is used to hurl the objects at the tower where Isaac used ADS Cannon 48 to defeat it. *'The Hive Mind:' A gigantic Necromorph which rested within a crater on Aegis VII and was fought at the end of Chapter 12. It had the appearance of a segmented worm with multiple tentacles and several yellow sacs located in the mouth and chest. It spat the explosive projectiles and Pregnants out at Isaac. Chapters *Chapter 1: New Arrivals *Chapter 2: Intensive Care *Chapter 3: Course Correction *Chapter 4: Obliteration Imminent *Chapter 5: Lethal Devotion *Chapter 6: Environmental Hazard *Chapter 7: Into the Void *Chapter 8: Search and Rescue *Chapter 9: Dead on Arrival *Chapter 10: End of Days *Chapter 11: Alternate Solutions *Chapter 12: Dead Space Gameplay The players must fight their way through various levels of a stricken mining ship which was infested with an alien species known as "Necromorphs". The game featured an 'over the shoulder' third-person perspective which was similar to the games such as Resident Evil 4 and Gears of War. The interface did not feature a traditional heads-up display. Instead, the information was relayed to the player via lights and translucent screens which hovered over Isaac's weapons and armor. There are weightless and decompressed environments which Isaac could navigate by using a pressurized suit equipped with gravity boots. Some levels would even lead out onto the surface of the ship's hull. The floating debris would present a hazard and Isaac could lose his footing and simply float off into space, also risking running out of oxygen when he was in a vacuum. In keeping with Isaac's profession as an engineer rather than a soldier, the weapons in the game are mostly improvised and consisted of an array of bolt cutters, Stasis fields and rudimentary energy weapons. The combat in the game was complicated by the fact that most Necromorphs are not simply rendered 'dead' after a certain number of rounds are fired at them. Rather, they must be dismembered a certain way to be dead, but they could adopt new stances and tactics and even sprout new limbs, based on where they are wounded. The game's Executive Producer, Glen Schofield said that 'the primary theme of Dead Space was dismemberment' and the early previews of the game noted the high levels of gore. Marketing Promotions and Release Viral Campaigns No Known Survivors was a viral campaign made by Electronic Arts that provided an opportunity for the visitors to explore the narrative world of Dead Space. The site employed the interactive components, 3D animations, voice acting, original video and "Papervision 3D" technology to tell two equally tragic four-chapter stories. Dead Space Original Soundtrack The Dead Space Original Soundtrack ''was composed by Jason Graves and was released on November 11, 2008. It featured the editing montages of a portion of the music heard in the game. The soundtrack was sixty minutes long while the game score was over two hours long. Others Achievements and Trophies There are 48 in total. 8 of them are secret. There was an additional Platinum Trophy on the PS3 version when all of the others are awarded. The method for obtaining each one was the same in both versions of the game. (Minus the PS3 platinum). Trivia *When you took the first letter from each chapter, they spelt the phrase "N.I.C.O.L.E. I.S. D.E.A.D." **The end of each 'word' was a boss fight. The Leviathan at the E of Nicol'e', the Slug at the S of I's''' and the Hive Mind at the second D of Dea'd'. **With the exception of Isaac and Nicole, all of the main cast of characters died in the chapters that made D.E.A.D., Hammond in 'D'ead on Arrival, Challus Mercer in 'E'nd of Days, Dr. Terrence Kyne in 'A'lternate Solutions and Kendra in 'D'ead Space. *Electronic Arts were working to make a live-action film based on the game. *Isaac Clarke was mute for the entirety of Dead Space and only began talking and responding to people in Dead Space 2. *The animated movie and the game depicted the death of Captain Benjamin Matthius in slightly different ways. In the movie, the Captain broke free from being restrained and attacked the doctor. His death was a tragic accident in the ensuing struggle. However, in the game, the events between the Captain being restrained and Dr. Terrance Kyne stabbing Captain Benjamin Matthius in the eye with a syringe are lost to video interference. *The title, "Dead Space" was a play on words, taken from the "dead space" field generated by the Markers and the gratuitous amount of death that took place in space. *Dead Space was listed as #12 in IGN.com's "Top 25 PlayStation 3 games". [1] *There are more death scenes ending with Isaac's decapitation than any other variation of deaths in the game. *The main menu was interactive. You could move around the menu with the right thumbstick. It was confirmed on PC by using an Xbox 360 controller, 360 and PS3. *There are a number of phrases written in Unitology script in the different areas of the main menu which foreshadowed the various revelations in the game. The phrases are: "The Red Marker was man-made", "Trust no one" and "There was always Peng!" The last was a reference to the hidden Peng trophy in Chapter 11: Alternate Solutions. *How the shuttles are launched during the game contradicted with Dead Space: Downfall due to the fact that during the movie, one of the officers confirmed the launch of all of the shuttles. *After completing Dead Space for the first time, you are rewarded with these items: Level 6 Soldier RIG, Back story Logs, 50,000 Credits, 10 Power Nodes and Impossible Mode. These Credits and Power Nodes made it easier the second time around for that save file and allow you to better focus on getting achievements and upgrading everything. *The Dead Space series did not make use of the Scaleform middleware to create the signature futuristic UI. Instead, the UI was created entirely by the game's engine itself. [2] *If the player scrolled through the main menu quickly, the music would change into a more intense style. *With the exception of just three scenes, Isaac spent almost the entire game physically separated by glass, barriers or gaps from all of the other human characters.[3] *At the main screen, if the player did not press anything, the song, Twinkle Twinkle Little Star which was sung in a startling tone would start playing while showing most of Isaac's death scenes. *To get a peek at Isaac's face before the end of the game, rotate the camera during the opening scene after the shuttle 'landed.' *Isaac could be controlled without being armed with a weapon through the beginning of the game and by depositing all of his weaponry into the Safe. He could not use Kinesis or Stasis while unarmed and he could not perform a melee attack or stomp. Isaac could not be controlled unarmed in any other title, barring the beginning run of Dead Space 2. *This was technically the only game in the series where the lasers and dots used for aiming are "dynamic" in the way that the space between them could change depending on the distance from the target. Though in Dead Space 2 and Dead Space 3, this could be toggled in the Settings Menu. It was permanent in Classic Mode for Dead Space 3. *In some of the concept art, Isaac was depicted wearing a RIG with a green visor glow. However, in the game, it was always blue. Gallery File:Dead Space All Death Scenes HD 1080p 60 fps PC File:Dead Space Video - Dead Space Use Your Powers Wisely File:Dead Space Insider Gameplay - Masterbit Dead Space Dead Space 2011-01-05 02-08-50-09.jpg Dead Space 2011-01-05 02-13-01-66.jpg Dead Space 2011-01-05 02-13-52-51.jpg Dead Space 2011-01-05 02-14-32-06.jpg Dead Space 2011-01-05 02-16-25-93.jpg Dead Space 2011-01-05 02-18-08-82.jpg 9207343a58e13d279879995ffbe8c552.jpg|Concept art of the breached hull. deadspace-ps3-screenshot5_656x369.jpg Dead Space Concept Art by Jason_Courtney 32a.jpg Dead-Space_PC_US_ESRB.jpg|The PC cover Dead-Space_PS3_US_ESRB (1).jpg|The PS3 cover Dead-Space_360_US_ESRB (1).jpg|The Xbox 360 cover Dead_Space_Concept_Art_by_Jason_Courtney_29a.jpg Dead_Space_Concept_Art_by_Jason_Courtney_09a.jpg Dead_Space_Concept_Art_by_Jason_Courtney_35a.jpg Dead_Space_Concept_Art_by_Jason_Courtney_12a.jpg Dead_Space_Concept_Art_by_Jason_Courtney_03a.jpg Dead_Space_Concept_Art_by_Jason_Courtney_40a.jpg Dead_Space_Concept_Art_by_Jason_Courtney_41a.jpg Dead_Space_Concept_Art_by_Jason_Courtney_39a.jpg Dead_Space_Concept_Art_by_Jason_Courtney_36a.jpg Dead_Space_Concept_Art_by_Jason_Courtney_13a.jpg Dead_Space_Concept_Art_by_Jason_Courtney_24a.jpg Dead_Space_Concept_Art_by_Jason_Courtney_31a.jpg Dead_Space_Concept_Art_by_Jason_Courtney_14a.jpg Dead_Space_Concept_Art_by_Jason_Courtney_15a.jpg Dead_Space_Concept_Art_by_Jason_Courtney_10a.jpg Dead_Space_Concept_Art_by_Jason_Courtney_37a.jpg Dead_Space_Concept_Art_by_Jason_Courtney_30a.jpg Dead_Space_Concept_Art_by_Jason_Courtney_22a.jpg Dead_Space_Concept_Art_by_Jason_Courtney_11a.jpg Dead_Space_Concept_Art_by_Jason_Courtney_05a.jpg Dead_Space_Concept_Art_by_Jason_Courtney_08a.jpg Dead_Space_Concept_Art_by_Jason_Courtney_06a.jpg Dead_Space_Concept_Art_by_Jason_Courtney_04a.jpg Dead_Space_Concept_Art_by_Jason_Courtney_19a.jpg Dead_Space Concept Art by Jason Courtney 27a.jpg Dead_Space Concept Art by Jason Courtney 33a.jpg Dead Space Concept Art by Jason Courtney 25a.jpg dead_space_01.jpg dead_space_02.jpg dead_space_07.jpg Dead space Hydrophonics concept.jpg Medical Lab Waiting Room concept.jpg|Medical Deck concept art Hydro Pods concept.jpg|Hydro Pods concept art Gravity Rings concept.jpg|Gravity Rings concept art Research Room concept.jpg|Research Room concept art Control Room concept.jpg|Control Room concept art Flight Lounge concept.jpg|Flight Lounge concept art Medical Hall concept.jpg|Medical Hall concept art Hydroponics Deck concept.jpg|Hydrophonics Deck concept art Tram Hall concept.jpg|Tram Hall concept art Bio Lab concept.jpg|Bio Lab concept art Colony Control concept.jpg|Colony Control concept art Med Lab-lobby concept.jpg|Medical Lobby concept art Dark Corridor concept.jpg|Dark Hall concept art Ship Security Hall concept.jpg|Security Hall concept art Dead Space concept01.jpg Dead Space concept02.jpg Dead Space concept03.jpg Vent Room concept.jpg|Vent Room concept art Altar concept.jpg|Unitology Chapel concept art Dead Space Shuttle concept.jpg|Ishimura shuttle concept art Hydrophonics Deck02 concept.jpg|Hydrophonics Deck concept art Jens_Holdener_19a.jpg visceral_games_05.jpg visceral_games_07.jpg|Zero G Therapy Chamber Concept Art Dead Space concept04.jpg Dead Space Concept05.jpg 6387711a855e1e55114a81cf80d62a39.jpg Military command .jpg Military deck .jpg Military quarters .jpg Military ship .jpg Miners bar .jpg Tram Station concept.jpg jens-holdener-004-blnhall-e2.jpg dead_space_extraction-14.jpg ds-clean-corridor.jpg ds-clean-hall.jpg ds-clean-room.jpg ds-colony-control.jpg ds-control-room2.jpg ds-crash-detail.jpg ds-dark-corridor.jpg ds-debris.jpg ds-decontamination.jpg ds-engine.jpg ds-escape-pod.jpg ds-excavation.jpg ds-flight-deck.jpg ds-flight-lounge1.jpg ds-flight-lounge2.jpg ds-gravitron.jpg ds-hangar-bay.jpg ds-hangar-gate.jpg ds-hydroponics-deck2.jpg ds-hydroponics-deck3.jpg ds-medical-hall.jpg ds-medical-lab-lobby.jpg ds-medical-lab-waiting-room.jpg ds-planetside-facility.jpg ds-research-lab-damage.jpg ds-research-room.jpg ds-vent-room.jpg ds-usg-ishimura-lifting-chunk.jpg ds-under-engine.jpg ds-tram-hall.jpg ds-torpedo-room.jpg ds-stellar-cartography.jpg|Concept Art of the Captain's Nest ds-ship-security-hall.jpg ds-isaac-elite-advanced-suit2.jpg|Concept Art of the Elite Advanced Suit ds-isaac-obsidian-suit2.jpg|Concept Art of the Obsidian Suit ds-isaac.jpg ds-isaac-clarke.jpg 02173d912d6cbea4cefab74e13357ad1.jpg|Concept art of the Decontamination Room Further Reading *Cheats in Dead Space Notes Sources de:Dead Space es:Dead Space fr:Dead Space Category:Concept art Category:Games Category:Main Series Category:Dead Space